Performance Tip - Survive
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-03 Starter Ragnaruk Heavy Survive on July 18th, 2015. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Nepstrius & Roktavor Dual Pack. Description Survive is extremely similar to the Metal Fight Beyblade Performance Tip Defense (D), with a low-angled cone shape protruding from a cylinder. As a result, while it is overpowered by some Heavy Defense Combinations, it has still shown to be useful in Stamina-based Burst Combinations like Defense does for Metal Fight Beyblade Combinations. However, it can also be used as a Defense Performance Tip in absence of better ones, and while it is outclassed, its shape helps it rebound from attacks and prevent Knock-Outs. While good ball-shaped or rubber sharp Performance Tips lack in Beyblade Burst, Survive has enough Stability to take hits without losing all balance and Precessing too early like sharper tips. Use in Stamina Combinations Survive is an important part of the Stamina Combination Deathscyther Spread Survive. Deathscyther Spread Survive has placed in many tournaments due to Deathscyther's smooth and round shape coupling with Spread's weight distribution and Survive's Stamina and ability to Out-Spin many other Combinations. However, in the absence of these parts, other, less viable Stamina parts have been used with Survive to produce a similar effect. Some examples of this are Wyvern Heavy Survive and Odin Spread Survive. Use in Attack/Stamina Hybrids Survive plays a vital role in the Attack/Stamina Hybrid Valkyrie Heavy Survive. Though it became a risky choice in tournaments with the release of Odin, it can be used effectively for beating the Combination Deathscyther Spread Survive and solely for that reason. Overall With a low angle and fairly wide diameter, Survive was once a top-tier part for Stamina Combinations. However, it has since been heavily outclassed by Revolve and Atomic due to its lack of free spinning components. As such, Survive is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-03 Ragnaruk Heavy Survive * B-13 Valkyrie Spread Survive * B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Trident Heavy Claw - 04: Kerbeus Heavy Survive * B-22 Beyblade Custom Set Defense & Stamina - Wyvern Heavy Survive * B-130 Random Booster Vol. 13 Air Knight.12E.Et - 06: Emperor Forneus 13Meteor Survive * B-146 Random Booster Vol. 16 Flare Dragon.Ar.Pl Sen - 03: Flare Ashura 5 Survive Retsu * B-00 Survive (Gold Ver.) (Gold Driver Ticket Campaign) * B-00 Survive (Red Ver.) (Red Driver Campaign) Hasbro * B9496 Nepstrius & Roktavor Dual Pack - Roktavor Heavy Survive * B9501 Valtryek Spread Survive * C0597 Kerbeus K2 & Yegdrion Y2 Dual Pack - Yegdrion Y2 Gravity Survive * E1038 Fafnir F3 7Cross Survive * E3881 Istros I2 & Gaianon G2 Dual Pack - Istros I2 Upper Survive Gallery Takara Tomy DriverSurvive.png|Survive (Official Image) Survive (Gold Ver.).jpg|Survive (Gold Ver.) Red Driver Campaign.png|Survive (Red Ver.) Hasbro Trivia * The Gold Ver. Survive Performance Tip was obtained through a Gold Driver Ticket Campaign in Japan. By showing a Gold Driver Ticket from the CoroCoro magazine and a receipt of purchased Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products, you could obtain this performance tip recolor. * The Red Ver. Survive Performance Tip was obtainable through a Red Driver Campaign in Japan. By purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products, you could obtain this Performance Tip recolor. References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro